The present invention relates to a rotor device for converting the energy of a flowing fluid into mechanical energy, and more particularly to a housed rotor having reciprocating vanes. Many and diverse uses are seen for the device of the present invention, including use as a fluid motor such as an air motor, metering device, pump and turbine for harnessing power from a flowing fluid.
Rotary motors which convert the energy of a flowing fluid into mechanical, rotational energy are well known in the art. See for example, Canadian Patent No. 203,163 issued Aug. 17, 1920 of Fritz-Enssle; Canadian Patent No. 32,552 of Brown issued Oct. 3, 1889; Canada Patent No. 115,443 of Van Scoter et al issued Dec. 8, 1908 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,816 of Taylor issued Feb. 9, 1943. Most of these devices operate by passing a fluid such as water along one side of a rotor, against the faces of blades which, on the opposite side, pivot to align themselves in the direction of flow so that they may return to initial position against the flow of fluid.
Hopfensberger U.S. Pat. No. 2,098,244 issued Nov. 9, 1937 describes a rotating machine containing a rotor surrounded by a cylindrical drum eccentrically mounted with respect to the rotor. Rotational movement of the rotor is translated to the drum by means of frictional forces exerted on the latter by walls which forms cells of the rotor. In one embodiment, sliding gates form the cells of the rotor, and their ends, bearing against the inner surface of the cylindrical drum, cause the latter to rotate. Such a device however is not intended for, and has no application to, the conversion of energy of a flowing fluid into mechanical energy.
Rotary motors which convert the energy of a flowing fluid into mechanical rotational energy are well known in the art. See for example, Canadian Patent No. 203,163 issued Aug. 17, 1920 of Fritz-Enssle; Canadian Patent No. 32,552 of Brown issued Oct. 3, 1889; Canadian Patent No. 115,442 of Van Scoter et al issued Dec. 8, 1908 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,816 of Taylor issued Feb. 9, 1943. Most of these devices operated by passing a fluid such as water along one side of a rotor against the faces of blades which, on the opposite side, pivot to align themselves in the direction of flow so that they may return to initial position against the flow of fluid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for converting the energy of a flowing fluid into mechanical energy. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which has a minimum of moving parts and which will efficiently lead to the required conversion.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a rotor device for converting the energy of a flowing fluid, such as air or water, into mechanical energy. The device comprises a rotor having ends and a cylindrical sidewall, and a housing encasing the rotor. A rotor disk is provided at each end of the rotor to rotate therewith. The housing has interior end walls confronting the rotor ends, interior sidewalls and fluid inlet and fluid outlet ports. A first portion of the interior side wall of the housing is cylindrical and curved with constant radius over an angle of approximately 180xc2x0. This portion of the interior side wall is spaced a constant distance from corresponding portions of the wall of the rotor. A second portion of the interior side wall of the housing continues from the extremities of the first portion and has a curvature of greater radius. The wall of the rotor meets the interior wall of the housing at a point between inlet and outlet ports about midway on this second portion. The inlet and outlet ports are located in this second portion of the interior side wall of the housing. Two or more vanes having inner and outer ends extend parallel to the axis of the rotor and are movable radially inwardly and outwardly between retracted and extended positions with respect to the cylindrical side wall of the rotor within slots therein the vanes have side shoulders which slide in corresponding guide slots in the rotor disks. The outer ends of the vanes are positioned adjacent the inner wall of the housing and the vanes are spaced preferably equally from adjacent vanes about the rotor such that there is always at least one vane positioned between the inlet and outlet ports. Means are provided to move each of the vanes radially within its associated slots between an extended position and a fully withdrawn position so that the outer extremity of each vane is positioned adjacent a corresponding portion of the inner wall of the housing. The rotor, housing and vanes are constructed so that, during operation of the device, fluid entering the housing drives the rotor and is carried by the rotor in compartments formed between adjacent vanes and, opposing walls of the housing and rotor, and the rotor itself, until the adjacent vanes encompass the outlet port whereby the fluid is allowed to escape.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the means to move the vanes comprises a cam surface means which bears against the inner ends of the vanes to extend them, cooperating with the inner wall of the housing which bears against the outer ends of the vanes to push the vanes inwardly into withdrawn position. The distance between corresponding facing portions on the cam surface and inner wall of the housing in this embodiment are constant about the device.
Also, an appropriate sealing means is provided in the inner wall of the housing, between the inlet and outlet ports, in the vicinity of the point of the contact between the wall of the rotor and inner wall of the housing, whereby leakage of fluid from one side of this point to the other is minimized.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention there is provided a rotor having ends and a cylindrical side wall, a housing encasing the rotor and having corresponding ends and a cylindrical side wall, and two or more curved vanes having inner and outer ends. The inner ends of the vanes are pivotally secured to the side wall of the rotor, each vane pivoting between a retracted position adjacent the rotor side wall and an extended position at which its outer end is immediately adjacent the interior side wall housing. The vanes are spaced from adjacent vanes about the rotor such that there is always at least one vane positioned between inlet and outlet ports. The rotor, housing and vanes are constructed so that, during operation of the device, fluid entering the housing moves a corresponding vane from retracted to extended position and is carried by the rotor in compartments thus formed between adjacent vanes, opposing walls of the housing and rotor, and the ends of the rotor, until the adjacent vanes encompass the outlet port whereby the fluid is allowed to escape following which the side wall of the housing causes the vane to close.
The rotor device according to the present invention has application as a turbine for harnessing the power of a flowing fluid, as a pump or as a device for metering volume of fluid flow through a system. Other uses will be apparent to one skilled in the art.
The device according to the present invention provides a smooth operation and is efficient in that it rotates under full power, with the vanes in their fully extended position over a half of a revolution. The construction of the device readily lends itself to appropriate sealing between adjacent compartments and in the vicinity of the point of contact between the side wall of the rotor and the interior side wall of the housing. The device may be used with fluids such as water, oil or the like, or gases such as air.
Again, because of its construction, the device, when provided with means to record the number of rotations of the rotor, can thereby be adapted for use as a meter. This construction enables very accurate metering of volumes of fluid that pass through it.